1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an acoustical musical instrument for producing an amplified percussion sound which is to be played by a musician as accompaniment to the musician's primary instrument or played independently as a percussion instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art consists of electronic drums, which produce percussion sound electronically, commonly from digitally sampled percussion sounds. Typically, these devices are pre-programmed to play a specific rhythm part or operated by striking a diaphragm or pad with a pair of drumsticks. These electronic drums also suffer from the disadvantage that the sound, which is amplified, is digitally rather than acoustically produced.